Lovely Ecxtascy
by RussleKun
Summary: In which there is a LOVELY surprise...
1. Yummeh

**A/N: Nyaaaahhh~~~!**

Ciel blinked slowly, looking up at the 4 men who stood before him in the kitchen, flushing slightly. Sebastian smirked some, kneeling down to him and kissing him deeply, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. The other three, Grell, Undertaker, and Bard, also stepped over to him. Ciel blushed lightly, closing his eyes and responding to the kiss. Sebastian pulled away after a moment, licking his lips. "Young master, please stand," he said.

The boy stood slowly, his legs shaking slightly. He leaned against the table front first, looking back at the men, his eyes slightly hazy. Sebastian pulled his pants down, pushing two fingers into him. Ciel let out a quiet whine, shifting and pressing back against the fingers. "A-ah~ Sebastian~…"

Undertaker sat down on the table, pressing Ciel's hand to his crotch. Ciel blushed faintly, but started slowly caressing it. Ciel wiggled his hips around slightly, whining some. Undertaker stripped his pants, pressing the tip of his cock to Ciel's mouth. A small whimper emitted from the boy as the man's dick slid passed his lips. Undertaker let out a small groan, bucking into his mouth and choking Ciel slightly, causing him to gag and pull back. Bard pressed his own member into his mouth more slowly.

Sebastian removed the fingers, then suddenly thrusted into him, causing his Young Master to cry out. Bard groaned, the cry sending vibrations to his cock. He bucked into Ciel's mouth, causing the boy to gag and pull away to cough. The Undertaker forced Ciel back to his own cock. He sucked lightly, bobbing his head, a tiny amount of saliva dripping down his chin. Bard gripped Ciel's hand and pressed it to his crotch. Ciel gripped it in his hand lightly, starting to move his hand up and down.

Grell shifter slightly, whining. Sebastian pulled the fingers out of Ciel before thrusting deeply, harshly into him, grunting slightly as he did, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Ciel let out a moan, being swallowed up by Undertaker's throbbing man hood as his free hand reached out to grip Grell's clothed cock. Grell smirked slightly, undoing his pants for better access, so that he wouldn't dirty himself. Ciel bobbed his head up and down on Undertaker's member, squeezing Grell and Bard tightly, but gently. Grell let out a loud moan, bucking into the touch while Bard simply groaned lowly, moving his hips back in forth into the boy's hand.

Sebastian rocked his hips slowly, lightly, then started bucking his hips foreword, in and out of Ciel, drawing out loud, lusty moans from the boy who pressed back against Sebastian's hard cock. Undertaker gripped the back of his hair, forcing him to swallow more of him and letting out a small sound that could only be a moan. Ciel ran his thumb over the slit of Bard's member while moving his hand up and down on Grell's, then taking his mouth away from Undertaker's and licking the red head's cock. He rolled his tongue around it, teasing the slit of it with the very tip of his tongue and poking it in slightly. The boy grabbed Undertaker's slick cock with his newly free hand.

Ciel let out another loud mewl as Sebastian slammed hard into him, twisting his hips slightly and trying to savor the friction. Sebastian gripped the table tightly, his nails digging into it as he pounded roughly into his master. Ciel gasped slightly, deep throating Grell and pulling back to let out a scream of ecstatic pleasure as his prostate was slammed into. Sebastian smirked, pressing slightly into it and gripping Ciel's cock, teasing it slightly with his nails. Ciel moaned, arching and bucking into the touch. He gripped Undertaker and Bard tightly in his hands. They both groaned, Bard's hand grazing over Ciel's while Undertaker found it was harder to stand up, gripping the table for balance.

Ciel started licking up and down Grell's cock. A loud moan shook Grell's body as he fell against the table, panting, his face flushed with small traces of sweat on his forehead. He started stripping, finding it had become far too warm for clothes. Bard smirked, stripping off his own clothes as well, following the example given by Grell. Sebastian gripped Ciel's hips, then pulled out. Ciel whined, moaning in disappointment at the loss of his butler's warmth. "Young Master, get down on your hands and knees. I do believe we're all tired of standing up," Sebastian murmured lustfully into the boy's ear, licking the shell.

Ciel shivered at the motion from Sebastian, then did as requested, turning away from the table and walking away from it a few inches before collapsing onto the ground and falling onto his chest. Grell walked and sat in front of him, lifting his head and smirking at Ciel's hazy, glazed over eyes, before forcing his mouth down on him. Grell gasped, moaning and bucking into Ciel's mouth, drooling and tossing his head back. "S-so hot… ah~" he bucked into the boy's mouth again, moving his head up and down.

Sebastian hovered his member over Ciel's entrance, then pressed the very tip of his cock to it. Undertaker fanned himself with his hand before removing his clothes, as Grell and Bard had done, then sat down next to Grell with Bard on the other side of him. Ciel pulled back from Grell's, licking the tip of Bard's and caressing Undertaker's with his hand. He sucked lightly on the tip of the blonde male's manhood, bobbing his head slowly on top of him before forcing him to swallow Bard completely, humming and moaning as Sebastian continuously pounded into him, the tip of the demon's cock brushing his prostate again.

Bard groaned, bucking into Ciel's mouth and causing him to gag. Ciel didn't pull away that time though, starting to suck roughly, his body being rocked back in forth by Sebastian's thrusts. Ciel closed his eyes, forcing some of Bard's member down his throat. Bard groaned lowly as Ciel gave another hard sucking, cumming into his mouth, panting slightly as he did so. Most of it just shot down Ciel's throat. The boy pulled back, licking his lips and laying his head sloppily onto Bard's leg, licking his lips and savoring the taste. Ciel gave a small, lusty smile, licking the pre-cum off of both Undertaker and Grell's cock, enjoying the taste before licking up Undertaker's dick, starting from base to the tip as he gripped Bard's cock.

Grell gave a shudder, standing up and standing directly over Ciel. He gripped Undertaker's head. Undertaker took the hint, then licked the tip of Grell's cock before slowly starting to bob his head. Grell moaned out, his legs shaking as his inner thighs became even wetter, starting to drip after a while. Still gripping his master's waist with one arm, he pressed a finger into Grell, then added two more after hearing the red head moan. He thrusted them in and out as Undertaker, gripped his hips, quickly moving his head back and forth, taking in a tiny bit more of Grell's penis each time.

The boy beneath them all pressed back against Sebastian's cock. He could feel it throbbing inside of him as he bobbed his head quickly on Bard's manhood, sucking roughly, violently while swiftly moving his hand up and down on Undertaker's cock. He pulled away, pressing the tips of the two males' cocks together and licking them, swirling and circling his tongue around, them and sucking lightly on the tips of them. He took Undertaker's into his mouth again, bobbing his head, sucking roughly, panting, though not getting a lot of breaths in between his sucks.

Sebastian pulled his cock out almost all the way, teasing the boy's stretched opening the with his dick. Ciel whimpered, not being able to protest with his mouth full of cock. He pulled back, moaning out slightly, Undertaker forced his head back down onto him. "Keep sucking, you dirty boy~" he practically purred out.

Ciel moaned at the tone of voice alone, his own cock dripping. Sebastian chuckled darkly, then slammed into him, removing the finger's from Grell who whined, but didn't say anything, moaning and bucking into Undertaker's mouth. The demon butler firmly gripped Ciel's throbbing flesh in his hand, slowly starting to stroke it, groaning as he thrusted deeply into him again, the head of his cock pressing hard against his prostate again. Ciel shuddered, moaning around Undertaker's cock. The Undertaker let out a small groan, gasping and bucking into Ciel's mouth, his body reacting with a twitch as he came into the warm wetness.

Ciel waited a moment before pulling back, licking his lips, his eyes closed as he swirled the semen around in his mouth, smiling slightly before swallowing it. He licked the tip of Bard's cock, moaning again as Sebastian continued to thrust into him, despite the fact that he had already cum.

Undertaker continued to suck roughly on Grell, licking up an oh-so-sensitive part of the red head's shaft. Grell shuddered violently at this. "A-aahn~!" Grell cried out as he came hard into the Undertaker's mouth.

He pulled away, spitting it out before standing and collecting his clothes and slipping into them before continuing to watch the show. Grell collapsed onto his side, his member wet, cum and saliva dripping from it.

Ciel smiled, licking the white liquid off Bard's slit. A breathy moan of "God yes," was heard by Ciel, and he slowly took the blonde male into his mouth.

Sebastian watched this, gripping his master's cock tightly as he leaned over him, vigorously slamming into him over and over again, causing Ciel to moan louder and louder every time he did so. The moans sent vibrations to Bard's cock, which slowly made his stomach turn. He forced his hips to stay down, hardly able to keep the pleasure from boiling over. Panting, Bard made a slight noise, them pushed Ciel away, panting. "S-Sebastian. Switch me positions," he said, panting.

Ciel blinked, then looked back at Sebastian, who had stopped thrusting. The boy waved his hips around slightly. Sebastian smirked, pulling out of Ciel, who gave a small whimper at the loss. Bard stood, walking over and behind Ciel while Sebastian took his place in front of Ciel, his legs spread slightly. Ciel licked the tip of Sebastian's cock experimentally, not noticing the slight gasp that parted Sebastian's lips before he started sucking lightly on the tip, then quickly bobbing his head.

Bard smirked, cracking his hand hard against Ciel's butt. Ciel moaned loudly at the stinging sensation. The blonde brought his hand back again, slapping across the boy's ass again. Ciel let out another loud, breathy cry around Sebastian, stopping with his lips at the base of Sebastian's member. Tears burned the corner of his eyes, and he continued bobbing his head. "Do it again, Bard," Sebastian said, smirking and forcing more of his cock into his Young Master's mouth.

This made Bard's smirk grow. He rubbed the tender flesh of Ciel's butt, which had been nicely colored a light red tone. He slapped hard across the other, undamaged side of his butt, harder than the last two had been. Ciel cried out loudly, more vibrations consuming Sebastian's cock. He groaned slightly. More tears gathered, almost falling. "Come on now…" Bard dug his nails lightly into the side of Ciel's thigh, then slapped his other hand violently against the flesh of his ass again.

Ciel moaned out, eyes going wide as tears of a pleasuring sort of pain fell down his cheeks. He sucked roughly on Sebastian, bobbing his head quickly, sucking on the tip, his tongue rolling around, slowing down especially as the most sensitive part of Sebastian's dick that he had found. Bard thrusted into him, groaning as Ciel's ass seemed to clamp around him. More tears sprung and fell as quickly as they had appeared. "So tight…" Bard groaned out, gripping the boy's hips with a great force and slowly rocking into him. "It's sucking me in…" he groaned again, slamming deeply into Ciel.

Ciel let out another cry, pulling back and licking the tip of Sebastian's cock in a teasing fashion. He licked around the base, using his fingers to tease the slit. Sebastian groaned, coming very close to climax as he did this. Bard, also very close to his own climax, started slamming mindlessly into Ciel, groaning each time through his blind thrusts, losing himself to pleasure.

A sudden chorus of moans echoed as the three of them climaxed. Sebastian came all over Ciel's face as Bard released inside of him, groaning as a bit of seed spilled over and out of Ciel. Ciel himself shot onto the ground, panting heavily. Bard pulled out of him, and Ciel sat up, licking his lips free of the sperm. Rubbing off the rest of the cum with his fingers, he licked it off, humming slightly in satisfaction as he did so.

**A/N: God, talk about porn without plot! Anyway, this isn't the end of this story. There's four more chapters. No, they're probably not half as sluty as this, and not as long either… God this was a long smut fic…**


	2. Undertaker

**A/N: UndertakerXCiel**

Undertaker shoved Ciel up against the counter of his dark shop, chuckling slightly while pulling down both his and Ciel's pants. He lightly grinded into the young boy's butt, not entering. Ciel snapped his head around, glaring. "Undertaker, don't fuck around, fuck me already!" he yelled, pressing back against him and moaning slightly.

"Yes yes, Ceil-kun," he said, grabbing the boy's hips and slowly thrusting into Ciel without preparation.

Ciel moaned out slightly, though it was mostly muffled from him biting his lip. Undertaker pushed Ciel's chest down against the counter as he slowly rocked his hips, one of his hands slowly running up Ciel's shirt, ghosting over his chest and lightly pinching a nipple. Ciel gasped, arching into the touch.

Undertaker bucked into him slightly, enjoying the reactions he was getting from Ciel. He squeezed the budded nipple slightly harder in between his fingers, twisting it roughly while thrusting into Ciel slowly. The boy's nipple would have turned a shade of rosy red beneath his shirt. Ciel cried out loudly, making the sounds echo through the shop.

Undertaker moaned slightly, gripping the boy's hips and thrusting into him again, sheathing himself in fully. "A-ah! Harder!" Ciel cried, gripping his member and stroking himself in time with Undertaker's thrusts and getting faster.

The older man smirked, slamming harshly into him, groaning out a bit as Ciel almost seemed to tighten around him. He thrusted his cock inside of the 12 year old deeper. Ciel panted, moaning out softly again, falling over the counter and gripping the edge of it with his hands to the point where his knuckles turned white. Undertaker slammed into him deeply, hitting his prostate. "F-fuck!" Ciel screamed out, pressing back as his body twisted and a white liquid shot from the tip of his member.

Undertaker panted slightly, then scowled, pulling out of Ciel and tossing the boy down onto the ground. Ciel gasped slightly, falling on his side. The other kneeled over the boy's stomach on his knees, then gripped Ciel's hair, forcing the boy's lips to the tip of his cock and shifting his hips around slightly. "Come one, Earl~ Suck," he slurred his words playfully.

Ciel licked his lips, gliding his tongue over the tip of Undertaker's length before slowly pulling it into his mouth, sucking softly on the tip and bobbing his head, taking him in half way every time. Undertaker grinned slightly, still cuffing Ciel's hair in his hand. He pushed the boy's mouth down, groaning as Ciel's lips hit the base and potentially chocking him.

The boy pulled back, coughing, saliva coming out of his mouth with the coughs. Undertaker pushed Ciel onto all fours, grabbing the boy's hips and pulling them up before ramming into him for a second time. Ciel let out a loud, strangled cry, due to lack of oxygen. Undertaker groaned and started quickly rocking his hips back and forth in quick and short motions of his hips.

Ciel panted slightly, his eyes closed as Undertaker continued to slam into him. He gripped himself again and started moving his hand up and down. "U-Undertaker…!" he cried out, pressing back against him.

The older man let out a silent sound, stopping half way and pulling out of him before cumming onto his ass.

Panting, Ciel lay there motionless besides for the quickly rising and falling of breaths. Undertaker let out a few soft, quick breaths before standing. He wiped himself off before pulling up his pants and leaving to the back of the shop.

After a few moments, Ciel slowly stood, wincing slightly and making his way to the door after gathering himself up. He left.

**A/N: Hold on peeps! There's still three more chapters!**


	3. Grell

**A/N: lol, GrellXCiel**

Ciel pushed Grell down against the ground in a patch of trees well hidden from the mansion. "But I don't wanna be on top!" Grell shouted, flailing franticly. "I want to be Sebas-chan's whore~!"

Ciel growled, followed by a deadly glare and a head butt. He pulled down the red head's pants swiftly before sitting down on the man's (A/N: Lady's….?) cock. "No! Don't! Rape!" he cried out, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Hardly… Gah, would you shut the fuck up!?" he shouted, rocking down against Grell's member until the red head was fully sheathed inside of him.

Moaning softly, he continued, slowly bouncing up and down on him. He stopped, shifting his hips slightly and causing Grell to moan lightly. "N-now shut u-up and f-fuck me~" Ciel choked out, trying not to break up his sentence with moans.

Whimpering, Grell bucked up into him. Ciel pressed down and moaned, grabbing his own member and stroking himself slowly. He bucked into his hand, almost falling back. He used his hand for balance, pressing down against Grell's length more, moaning loudly.

Grell lightly bucked up into him again. Ciel clicked his tongue, growing tired of this motion. He got up, making Grell pull out of him. Grell whined at the loss of warmth, shuddering at the cool air that brushed up against his slick, leaking cock.

Ciel got down on his knees. "Wh-what are you doing?" Grell questioned, whimpering slightly.

Ciel licked up from the base of Grell's cock slowly, sucking on the bottom of it lightly while stroking himself more, gripping tightly and moaning against Grell, who shuddered and moaned, drooling slightly. "You're sensitive, Grell~" he murmured, sucking on the tip of his cock.

Gradually Ciel started bobbing his head up and down quickly, making strong sucking noises, caused by his tongue and lips. His wet tongue rolled all over Grell's dick. He closed his eyes, taking Grell all the way into his mouth, the tip of his cock barely making it into his throat.

Ciel pulled back, gripping Grell's cock and pumping it in time with his own before pressing them together, rolling his hands to squeeze them together more. They both moaned loudly, causing a few birds to fly away. (A/N: Yaoi birds! XDD) Grell panted slightly. Ciel ran the tip of his nail across Grell's slit, pressing it into it slightly, not much, but enough to make Grell gasp and buck violently.

Ciel leaned down to his sucking position again, still stroking both of them quickly. He opened his mouth, his eyes falling shut as Grell moaned loudly and came into the boy's awaiting lips. Lick licked the access cum off his lips, closing his eyes as he did so and grunting a bit as he came at the feeling of semen flowing into his mouth.

He sat up, falling back and playing with the sperm in his mouth a bit, swirling it with his tongue before swallowing it, bit by bit. He smirked, getting up and walking away from Grell.

**A/N: Teehee~ I know they're short, but 2 more chapters.**


	4. Sebastian

**A/N: Hmm…**

Ciel walked down the hall way, turning into the kitchen and walking to the chef. "Bard…" he called.

Bard blinked, turning around to face Ciel. "Yes? What is it?"

"Fuck me," he answered bluntly.

Bard blinked, staring at Ciel blankly for a moment. "Ah, sorry, I can't," Bard murmured, his hand placed behind his neck.

"Why the hell not!?" Ciel blurted out.

The chef grinned nervously. "I'm… busy…" he said, making his way to the door and out to the garden.

Ciel blinked, then raised an eye brow. "Hm… How curious… I won't ask," he murmured, walking off to find Sebastian.

He turned, walking off to go find Sebastian. When he found him, he looked up at the demon butler. "Sebastian, take me to my room," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," he said, picking him up and doing as told, taking him to his room.

He set his master down on the bed. "Sebastian," he murmured, wrapping his arms around his butler's neck seductively. He pressed their lips together, then pulled back shortly. "Fuck me," he murmured the order.

Sebastian smirked at his master's bluntness. "Yes, my lord," he said, nipping at his neck lightly.

Ciel gasped, tossing his head back for more access to his neck. "S-Sebastian~" he mewled softly.

Sebastian sucked lightly on the spot, grazing his teeth in an almost grinding sensation, but not very hard. The boy arched against his butler, wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist and grinding their crotches together. Sebastian pushed Ciel's waist back, drawing out a quiet whine from his master.

Pushing his master down onto the bed, Sebastian pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue passed Ciel's lips without warning. Ciel made a quiet sound, placing his hands at the back of Sebastian's neck and trying to deepen the kiss. Smirking slightly into the kiss, he allowed the deepening, sucking lightly on the boy's tongue.

The butler pulled back, tearing Ciel's shirt slightly to reveal pale flesh. He bent down, gliding his lips over a budded nipple. Ciel moaned as Sebastian's tongue flickered out across the sensitive part. "M-more~~" Ciel whimpered, shifting beneath Sebastian with a soft, pinkish tint on his cheeks.

Sebastian slowly removed Ciel's pants and underwear, taking his time to do this and licking up Ciel's neck. He sucked lightly just below the jaw line before kissing down his neck, nibbling playfully on a collar bone and continuing down, his lips passing over a nipple and ghosting all the way down to Ciel's stomach, down passed his belt line and to the throbbing flesh that begged for some sort of release.

Smirking, Sebastian swallowed the boy's member whole, causing him to arch up off the bed. "S-Sebastian~!" Ciel cried out, swallowing his access of saliva.

He pressed a finger into Ciel, moving it around and adding a second digit shortly while sucking roughly on Ciel's member. The boy whimpered, biting his lip as he leaked pre-cum into the demon's mouth. Sebastian bobbed his head slowly, drawing out another loud noise from his master. Ciel pressed back against the fingers. "M-more," he moaned out, gasping slightly.

Sebastian shoved yet another finger into him, spreading them out. Ciel pressed back against them again. "Hurry up," he whimpered, panting.

The butler pulled away, letting out a warm breath against the boy's flesh, shoving the fingers deeper into him before removing them, undoing his own pants and thrusting in, letting out a quiet groan into Ciel's ear. The boy gasped, crying out as he started to drool, tossing his head back. "Fuck!" he cried out, wrapping his legs tightly around Sebastian's waist.

Slowly, the demon started rocking his hips. His movements sped up quickly as he gripped Ciel's hips and thrusted harshly into Ciel. The boy arched up off the bed, crying out and tossing his head back again, moving with the thrusts while gripping his own member. "Sebastian!" he moaned loudly.

Sebastian kissed his master's neck, thrusting harder into him, moving his hips faster and running a hand up Ciel's chest, pinching a nipple in between two of his fingers and biting down lightly on the boy's neck. "N-nyaah~!" Ciel mewled out, eyes going wide as he came hard onto his stomach.

Stopping his thrusts, Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, sighing. He sat back. Ciel licked his lips, then started sucking on the tip of Sebastian's cock, hungrily sliding his tongue over slit and licking up the pre-cum. The butler lightly gripped Ciel's hair, letting out a quiet groan and pushing his master's head down slightly further.

Ciel started bobbing his head slowly, sucking roughly, violently on Sebastian's throbbing member, forcing himself to take Sebastian's cock into his mouth further, until his lips finally his the base. Ciel choked slightly, but didn't pull away, sucking roughly. Sebastian let out a silent sound, cumming hard into the boy's mouth.

Ciel pulled back coughing after Sebastian had shot down his throat. He licked his lips of the access semen, then grinned. "Yummy~"

Sebastian chuckled lightly, pulling the blanket over Ciel's body. Ciel let out a calm sigh. "Sebastian, lay with me," he ordered quietly.

Smirking slightly, he crawled under the covers with his master and wrapped an arm around his waist. The corners of Ciel's lips curved upwards, and he curled into Sebastian's chest, yawning and closing his eyes to sleep.

**A/N: Kyu~ And now, I sleep. I should probably have the final chapter up by tomorrow, neh~ Hang on 'til then.**


	5. Bard

**A/N: …pfft…**

Bard walked out into the garden, feeling Ciel's curious gaze on him as he walked out. He sighed as he came out of distance of the other's gaze, then walked over to the blonde gardener. Finian turned to say something, only to be silenced by a pair of lips against his own.

Blushing, the smaller blonde let his eyes fall shut, returning the kiss as Bard's arms wrapped around his waist. Finian felt his back touch the wall. He looked up, wrapping his arms around the chef's neck and tilting his head to the side as Bard started placing light, feathery kisses on his own neck. "Mm… nngh," Finian gasped out slightly.

The other's tongue flickered out across the gardener's neck. He sucked lightly on the spot. Finian made a small sound, flushing deeper.

Bard lightly caressed the other's hips gently, nipping slightly at his ear. He pulled back and pressed their lips together again, sliding his tongue through without warning. Finian gasped, his eyes fluttering, his back arching slightly. He shivered, feeling Bard's hand moving up and under his shirt.

Finian let out a quiet moan and arched a bit as Bard lightly caressed one of his nipples with his thumb. The chef lifted Finian's shirt, just enough to reveal slightly pale flesh. He kissed a nipple, sucking lightly on it and circling his tongue. "N-nngh… Ah~" Finian moaned out quietly, arching some and lightly squeezing his legs together.

Bard smirked and chuckled some, caressing the other one in between his index and thumb. He slowly started to remove the smaller male's pants. Finian blushed deeply, looking away shyly. Bard lightly pressed a finger to the other's entrance, not letting it enter, but swirling it in circles around it. Finian let out a shaky gasp, arching up slightly.

The chef pressed the digit into Finian, who let out a small whine, wrapping his arms around Bard's neck lightly. Bard slowly swirling the finger, then pressed it slightly deeper, moving it around slowly. Finian let out another small whimper, though slightly pressed back against the finger after a moment.

Bard slowly added a second finger, spreading them slowly and moving them in and out of the gardener. Finian made a small noise of discomfort, shifting slightly. Bard kissed his forehead, brushing some hair out of his face. Finian panted a bit, burying his face into Bard's neck as a third finger was added.

After the moments of pain, Finian tossed his head back, moaning out as the fingers brushed against his sweet spot. Bard smiled lightly, removing them and removing his pants, then thrusting up into him. Finian gasped slightly, closing his eyes at the sudden jolt of pain. He wrapped his legs tightly around Bard's waist, biting his lip lightly, then letting out a quiet sigh after a moment.

"O-okay…. Move," he murmured in a slightly desperate voice.

Nodding, Bard slowly rocked his hips up into the smaller blonde male. Finian whined a bit, biting down on his hand to keep from crying out in pain. Bard lightly caressed Finian's chest and back, continuing to slowly rock, groaning softly and trying to keep from pounding into the gardener.

He kissed Finian's neck lightly to try and distract him from the pain. Finian let out a light shudder. "F-faster," he mumbled softly into Bard's ear, tightening his legs around the chef.

Bard paused for a moment, but gradually increased the speed of his thrusts. Finian made a small sound that parted his lips. "N-nnn… Bard," he moaned out softly, flushing some.

Pressing Finian back against the wall, Bard kissed him tenderly on the lips, thrusting up into him. Blushing, Finian laced his fingers through the older male's hair, pressing back against the thrust and letting out another soft moan, deepening the kiss some.

Bard swirled his tongue, scraping it across the roof of the smaller blonde's mouth. Finian continued moving his hips with the chef's. Finian gasped slightly as his prostate was brushed again, tossing his head back and letting out a loud moan that echoed. Bard wrapped his arms around the young gardener's waist, thrusting deeply into him, pressing against his sweet spot again.

Finian buried his face into Bard's neck, letting out a long moan and biting down gently on Bard's collar bone. The chef groaned slightly, thrusting slightly harder into the other, holding him up with one arm and starting to caress the other's member with his hand.

Gasping, Finian bucked into the hand. "H-harder~!" he mewled out softly, blushing deeply.

Bard paused for a split second, gripping Finian lightly and pulling half way out, bucking back up into him, running his thumb over the tip of his member. The gardener gasped, clinging tightly to Bard as he came into the other's hand.

Feeling the gardener tighten around him, Bard grunted slightly while releasing inside of him. Panting, Bard slowly pulled out of the blonde. Finian's grip slowly released. He collapsed against the wall. Bard sat next to him, brushing some hair out of his face and kissing him on the lips.

Finian smiled, climbing onto Bard's lap and curling up to him. Bard sighed, running a hand through Finian's hair.

If you listen to the lyrics, the song

**A/N: Haha! Betcha didn't see that comin' did ja?**

**Hm, well, the next fic is going to be a LXlight (of course, anime/manga), rated M. Under Mutilate**


End file.
